When designing a form, a user may arrange objects that comprise the form into various groups. For organizational purposes, as an example, a user may arrange the groups of objects in a hierarchical structure where the groups are ranked relative to each other. The relationships between the groups are typically displayed as a flat hierarchal tree in a window region next to another window region that displays the form as laid out on a canvas. This hierarchal tree allows a user to see the relationships between the groups of objects and also to select particular groups or an individual object of interest.
It should be noted that a form may have many groups of objects. As an example, a form may have hundreds of objects and the objects may be grouped into multiple levels of subgroups. The window region that displays the hierarchal tree has limited viewing area and, as a result, such a window region can only display a portion of the hierarchical tree. Such a display provides a user with a limited view of the relationships and can make the identification of relationships between the groups difficult when the user is designing the form.